for my twitter friends
by tvdfancentral
Summary: Don't bother reading this unless your one of my twitter friends. It's just a stupid little thing for my friends ok bye
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so if you're a normal person and you aren't one of my close friends on twitter, I suggest you don't read this. This is for my friends because they're stupid. _**

* * *

Paul and Jarod stood in front of the fireplace of the Salvatore's living room with all of their friends sitting on the couches and chairs near them. They exchanged nervous glances before Paul cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Hi you guys." He lifted his arm up and began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand; a sign of nervousness. "So I have something to tell you guys..." He looked over at Jarod and smiled before interlocking their fingers together. "I'm gay now... With Jarod." He watched everyones blank expressions. After sitting there for just a few seconds of awkward silence, Nina began to laugh hysterically. She went on laughing like that for at least one full minute. Finally, as the laughter calmed down, Paul spoke up again. "Why are you laughing?" Nina composed herself and then answered.

"It's just that it was so obvious!" She laughed once more.

"What? It sooo was not obvious! There's no way you knew." Paul replied.

"Well Jarod's gay and you guys have been hanging out together _alot_." Nina finished before Majo spoke up.

"And also we saw you guys making out on Wickey Bridge."

"Kind of a public place to be doing something you don't want anyone to know about if you ask me." Steven added. They all sat there smiling for a little while, chatting about how obvious it had been, before they decided to go out to eat. Majo, Ian, Abby, and Matt all piled into Ian's car, while Fayth, Taylor, Jarod, and Paul all drove together in Paul's car. The rest of them (Steven, Nina, Candice, and Kat) took Steven's car. Once they reached the grill, they got a large booth near the back.

"So, are you and Paul officially dating now?" Abby asked Jarod as she mindlessly played with her wedding ring.

"Hell yeah we are." Jarod replied and then took a sip of whatever it wa that he was drinking. Abby smiled and then reached for her husband Matt's hand under the table. Her fingers found his and they held hands. Matt looked over to her and smiled before directing the conversation to Taylor.

"So Taylor, how's the movie business going for you?"

"Pretty good. I recently finished up the Twilight series. But you guys probably knew that." He smiled and tried to adjust his position in the seat, with with Fayth's head on it shoulder, it was kind of difficult. "I think I'm going to take some time off for a while and stay in Mystic Falls. It's not like I can leave right after Fayth and I bought a house together."

"Aw, you two are so cute. Just get married already." Majo said, sliding off of Ian's lap to her own place on the seat. Fayth took her head off Taylor's shoulder and sat up to reply.

"Maybe Taylor will propose soon." Taylor's face got red.

"Don't feel pressured buddy." Ian said, placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder. "Me and Majo aren't engaged. Neither are Steven and Kat." Steven and Kat smiled and nodded. They spent all night drinking, and by the time they were ready to go home, they were lucky that vampires weren't affected much by alcohol. "I'll drive my car, Paul can drive his, and Candice or Nina will drive Steven's car."

"Wait." Taylor said. "But aren't you guys drunk too?" He said with a slur, forgetting the whole vampire thing.

"Vampires, remember?" Fath said. Ian threw a large bill on the table and they all walked out to the car they would ride back in and got in. Taylor leaned over to Fayth.

"This whole vampires and werewolf thing is still weird to me." He admitted to her.

"Shouldn't you be used to it?"

"I played a werewolf in a movie, I don't know anything about them in real life. It's weird."

"You'll get used to it."

They all made it safely back to the Salvatore's and each couple got their own room, with the exception of Nina and Candice getting their own rooms. Once they were all settled, they started to go to sleep. Well, _some _of them were sleeping. The ones who weren't were doing _other _activities, or like Majo and Ian, were talking.

"Tonight was fun." Majo said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, it was..." Ian seemed a little nervous.

"Ian, are you alright?" Majo asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah." He smiled at her and stopped his pacing to stand in front of her. He looked as if he was thinking something over, and then got down on one knee in front of her. Majo's eyes widened. "Majo, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**_OK YOU GUYS THIS WASN'T EVEN FUNNY OR ANYTHING BUT I NEEDED TO GET THE BASICS AND DETAILS AND SHIT FIRST. OK_**** BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ian reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Majo gasped. She was speechless. "Majo? Marry me, please?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she answered him.

"YES! Yes yes yes!" She got up from the bed, and Ian got up from his knee and Ian slid the ring onto her finger. "Oh Ian. It's perfect." She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. When she pulled away, he kissed her on the lips. Tears of happiness were now freely streaming down her face. She backed away from Ian. "I have to tell everyone!" She starting to search the room for her phone, but Ian grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Majo sweetie. It's 3am. You can tell them tomorrow. Come to bed with me?" His eyes were so big and blue that Majo couldn't help but do as he said. She gave up on looking for her phone, and she joined Ian in bed.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." She replied, as she tested the names _Majo Salvatore _and _Mrs. Ian Salvatore _in her head.

* * *

The next morning, the kitchen was buzzing. They all sat or stood in various places of the room as they ate breakfast. Majo was showing everyone in the room her engagement ring and everyone was complimenting it and asking questions. It was all quite overwhelming for Majo.

"When's the wedding going to be?"

"Who's going to be the bridesmaid?"

"Where's it gonna be?"

The questions were endless. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon before anyone left. Everyone went to their homes, leaving only Majo, Ian, Jarod, and Paul left at the house.

"Majo and I are going to go on a walk around the property. We should be back in less than two hours." Ian said, taking Majo's hand and walking out the door, not waiting for a response from either Paul or Jarod. Paul turned to Jarod.

"It's just you and me." He leaned in closer to Jarod and they kissed. Jarod smiled between each kiss. The finally pulled away.

"Let's do something fun." Jarod suggested. Paul raised an eyebrow. "I know just the thing. Go put your swim trunks on." Not even five minutes later, they were both outside, standing beside the brand new pool.

"Ok. Shirts off." Paul grinned. Jarod quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, and waited for Paul to do the same. Finally, the shirt was up high enough to see his abdomen. Jarod took in the sight of Paul's perfect body as the shirt raised higher and higher. He was basically standing there drooling. "Um... Jarod?" Jarod snapped out of his trance. He looked up to see Paul's shirt twisted around his arms and head. "A little help here?" Paul asked, sounding embarrassed, but still humorous. Jarod chuckled as he got closer. He used his hands to try and get Paul's shirt untangled from his body and when it was almost completed, Jarod let one his his hands drop down from Paul's head to his abs. He brushed his hands along Paul's body as he made his way back up to where the shirt was still stuck.

"Whoops." Jarod said with a grin. After just a few more seconds of messing with the shirt, they got it off him. "That's better." Jarod said, taking in the full sight of Paul shirtless.

"You like what you see?" Paul asked. Just as Jarod was about to reply, Paul came rushing towards him, grabbed onto his body, and brought them both down into the pool, laughing as he went. After coming up for air and finding a place shallow enough to stand, Jarod smiled and splashed Paul in the eyes. Paul narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh now it's on." Paul returned the blow with an even larger splash in Jarod's eyes. It became a battle. A splash war.

* * *

"Abby?" Matt called from the other room.

"Yeah?" Abby replied.

"Let's have a date night. Get in here and we'll find something a movie or something on Netflix." Abby smiled. That sounded wonderful. She walked into the living room where Matt was seated and sat down beside him. On the coffee table in front of her sat two wine glasses. Matt handed one to her and claimed one as his own before turning the television on. They began to look through the movies. Matt read the titles aloud as Abby replied with yes, no, or maybe.

"Gossip Girl?"

"No."

"Pretty Little Liars?"

"No."

"The Vampire Diaries?"

"Maybe. That sounds pretty good actually. Keep going." They went on and on, not able to decide what to watch when finally Abby noticed something. "Matt."

"Yeah"

"You're on the tv show part. We're looking for movies?"

"Wha-? Oh. Oops." He gave her a sheepish grin and he searched for the movies part of Netflix. They ended up settling on a movie they had never heard of. Halfway through, they realized it was pretty boring, so Abby slid closer to Matt, removing the near-empty wine glass from his hand and set it down on the table. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey baby." He whispered quietly to her.

"Hi." She replied, inhaling the scent of his cologne. She wrapped her arms around him and sat up more, bring her lips to his. They shared a short kiss before Abby lowered herself again and rested her head on him once more. The movie ended soon, and they both got up to put the wine glasses in the sink and carry on with their day.

* * *

Fayth wandered around the new house. The place was _huge. _Having an actor as your boyfriend really did have its perks. She looked around at the boxes near her feet, and crouched down to open one. Inside, she found a picture frame of her and Abby. She smiled and put it down, replacing it with another one. It was of her in front of the car that Taylor had gotten her to celebrate 1 one of dating. She smiled once more and set the picture down. She continued through the big house and ended up in the kitchen, where Taylor was talking on the phone. He looked up to see her, smiled, and finished the call.

"I gotta go, there's a beautiful woman here who looks like she wants something." The person on the other end said something and he chuckled. "All right. You too! See ya."

"Who was that?" Fayth asked as she walked closer to Taylor.

"Just my agent." He pulled Fayth in for a hug. "Last night with all your friends was fun."

"It was. And it's _our _friends now. You've known them for almost a year now." She paused. "Speaking of friends, why don't I ever meet any of yours?"

"You want a house full of actors?" He asked.

"Well, yes. Who wouldn't? It sounds exciting!" Taylor sighed.

"Alright. I guess we can have some people over tomorrow." Her eyes lit up. "But please invite some of your friends too. I kinda like hanging out with them." Fayth smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yay!" She kissed him once more, this time on the lips, quickly. "I have to go shopping!" She hurried away into the other room, taking her cellphone out to call her Abby, Majo, and Jarod. Finally, a shopping trip. It had been forever. Fayth sneaked into the other room and grabbed Taylor's credit card. He wouldn't miss this for just a little while...

* * *

**_JAROD YOU GOT SCENES WITH PAUL LIKE YOU ASKED FOR_**

**_Ok there are probably lots of typos but I dont feel like reading it before I post it so whateva_**


End file.
